Cherries and Rum
by coffeeberry
Summary: The time comes for PPTH's annual fundraiser. Good old-fashioned Hameron cheese topped with a lot of fluff. Can't say I didn't warn you. Rated 'M' to be safe. A collection of moments between our two favorite damaged doctors.


**Disclaimer: **Yeah, not mine. How sad is that?

**A/N:** Hey all, how goes it? Good! Now that we got that out of the way, this was just a little idea I had while at work. Warning: slight cheese ahead. And to anyone who can guess the awesome tv show that I occasionally quote in the story gets major bonus points. :)

There's no real timeline for this story, only that it's after "All In" and before the end of the 3rd season.

**!Important! **I have this crazy need for you guys to at least have the opportunity to hear the songs as I hear them singing them, but I'm weird. Regardless, there are links at the top pf my profile to a playlist for the first three, and a video link for the last one since I couldn't locate just the song. :) Gravity and Stormy Weather are both exceptionally awesome.

**Cherries and Rum**

House groaned and rubbed his hand down his face as he tossed the engraved invitation into the trash. Wincing as he heard the door open, he fixed his gaze on the venetian blinds and stared intently at the patio, wishing the Dean of Medicine would just go away.

"Did you get yours?" House's face contorted with surprise, glad she couldn't see his face. Definitely not who he had expected.

"Get what?" He didn't turn around, knowing that talking to a chair would rile her up.

"The invitation. It's a pointless question now since the invitation is your desk, opening. I would ask you if you were going, but that question seems even more pointless than the first."

"Well glad you figured it out, Nancy Drew. Now I don't think there's any unopened mail, and my emails are up to date. Unless you're here to do my charting, I'm a little confused." Cameron could picture his deadpan as he sipped the sweating coke that had left a clear ring on his wooden desk. Rolling her eyes, she quickly walked into the conference room and grabbed a paper towel. She was about to wipe up the condensation when his voice halted her.

"What are you doing?" His tone incredulous, laced with amusement. The tone that House had perfected over the years.

"Your soda left a ring on your desk. I'm wiping it off." She finished her task, and left the paper towel for him to hopefully use as a coaster. As she was walking out, out of the corner of her eye she watched House throw it away and put the drink back on the wood.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Cuddy scanned the email she had just composed, making sure it was spelled correctly, grammatically proper, and that nothing she wrote would come back to bite her in the ass.

_To everyone attending the upcoming fundraiser,_

_Once again, it is time for the annual hospital fundraiser. As most of you remember, last year we had a poker night, which was a huge success. Hopefully this year we can repeat that. This year's theme is "The USO" as most of you know from the invitations I'm sure you have received by now. The Board has decided that in line with the theme, the hospital will take half the of the donated money from this fundraiser, and donate it to the real USO._

_But of course, this is already common knowledge seeing as how it was all detailed in the invitation. The difference this year, is that the doctors of this hospital will be the entertainment. So if you or any of your subordinates want to perform at this charity event, please let me know. And no, this will not count against any outstanding clinic hours any doctor of this hospital might be obligated to._

_Lisa Cuddy, M.D.  
Dean of Medicine, Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital_

Suppressing a grimace at the mocking that was sure to ensue, she cc'ed it to all the department heads and sent it on it's merry way.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Nine letter work for jerk," Chase posed the question to everyone in the room, which happened to be Foreman. He groaned and rolled his eyes at his Aussie colleague.

"Can't you find something better to fill your time with at work? Read a medical journal, do some research, recalibrate the damn centrifuge? Wait, don't do that last one. You'll break it."

"What would you rather I do? Sit there, twiddling my thumbs while day-dreaming about how I'm going to become the next House?" Foreman's thumbs stopped in mid-twiddle as he glared at Chase.

"Now, nine letter work for jerk?" There was only silence from Foreman as the door whooshed open an House breezed in.

"House! Nine letter word for jerk?"

"'The wombat.' That fit?"

"No, starts with an 'm.'" House frowned as his joke had gone unappreciated. Cameron stifled a laugh; having come in right behind House.

"Myoclonic," Cameron said, taking her seat after pouring herself and House their coffee. The men nodded appreciatively, House being the only other one who had originally known the answer.

"So do we have a case or are we all destined to do your clinic hours again?" Chase asked, setting down his puzzle.

"No case. Chase, clinic. Cameron, mail." He raised his eyebrows, daring Chase to challenge him. He merely rolled his eyes and stalked out of the room.

"What about me?"

"Foreman? Go home. If we get a case I'll call you. Other than that, we'll have to part ways until tomorrow," House said wistfully, staring off into the distance. Foreman grunted in response as he left, wishing them a good night. Cameron got up to get his mail when she heard a question posed at her retreating form.

"Are you going?"

Cameron knew that he hoped she hadn't heard him. "Of course I am. I've already bought a hot little dress that starts too late and ends too soon," she threw back at him, grinning with pride as she envisioned his jaw dropping. The glimpse she caught of him did not disappoint.

He gulped, feeling his forehead begin to heat up. "Really?"

Laughing, she managed to spit out a 'no,' as she sat at his desk and began to sort. And she didn't miss the petulant look as he wordlessly walked out of the office, _undoubtedly going to bother Wilson,_ she thought. When she finished sorting the mail, she started on his email, her boredom only quelled when she clicked on an interesting email from Cuddy.

When she was done, she leaned back and closed her eyes for a moment, deciding that for lunch she would go to the park by the hospital, and eat outside with her iPod and the new John Grisham novel.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

She had finished her meal and was lying on the park bench with her eyes closed letting Rufus Wainwright lull her into a calm she never achieved at PPTH; she suddenly felt something poking hard at her stomach. Opening one eye into an impressive glare, she took in the figure towering over her: dark, unshaven with wrinkled clothes. She groaned inwardly.

"Any other time, I wouldn't mind you disturbing me-"

"Because you're in love with me?"

"Because I'm_ nice_. Seriously though? My one hour a day where I don't get yelled at, berated, or sexually harassed?"

"I don't sexually harass you."

"Not in so many words," she grinned slyly. "What do you want?"

"Was the 'no' earlier to the dress or to the event?"

"Why?" _He's going to ask me to go with him,_ flashed through her mind, but she tried to suppress the thought, knowing it wouldn't do her any good.

"Because if you were, I'd have to put you on par with Cuddy, only caring about the money this hospital brings in."

"You know that's not all she cares about," she insisted wearily, wishing he would give Cuddy a break.

"Sure, that and forcing me to do clinic duty."

She raised an eyebrow and put her earbuds back in, signaling that this was over. He pouted for a second, staring at her. When she didn't respond, he huffed and step-thumped away.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Cameron stared at her reflection an exhaled nervously, running her hands down the midnight blue silk of her dress, trying to smooth out any invisible wrinkles. She thoroughly inspected herself in the full length mirror, brought to the hospital for this occasion. The full length silk gown was empire waisted with a pleated, crossover v-neck that in fact did dip rather low. Turning around, she strained to look at the draped back, that also curved low, exposing half of her back. She reached into her bag, taking out the boxes containing her heirloom jewelry; the diamond and sapphire swing drop earrings that had belonged to her grandmother, and the matching necklace that had belonged to her mother. Knowing their true worth, she carefully started putting the jewelry on, making sure the necklace sat perfectly between her breasts. She slipped on her heels and exhaled, realizing how nervous she truly was. "Come on Allison," she whispered, trying to talk herself out of her nervousness. 'You've done this before, it's how you got through college." Giving herself one last look, she decided that she couldn't look better, she walked out of the bathroom and waited outside the entrance into the ballroom, making it just in time.

House drummed his fingers at he leaned against the bar, scotch in hand, tuxedo starched and uncomfortable. He frowned at the thought of not being able to drink as much as he would like due to the fact that Cuddy offered him a month off of clinic duty if he would perform tonight. The room wasn't horrible, it was pretty nicely decorated, even he had to admit. Pictures of the Brown Derby, and other Hollywood landmarks, posters of old USO shows; even the catering staff was dressed in costume.

The lights dimmed and he groaned at the thought of having to sit through horrible music that would make him want to pour bleach in his ears just because some stupid doctor had been told that they could sing when they were to.

"Welcome everyone and thank you all for joining us! As you know, half of the donations tonight will be given to the USO, so please, don't hesitate to be generous," Cuddy laughed nervously, thinking to herself that treating patients was easier than asking for money. "Now, this information was not included in your invitations, but tonight's entertainment has been generously provided by the Doctors and Nurses of Princeton-Plainsboro. So grab another drink, sit down, your food will be out in a moment. May I present to you, Dr. Allison Cameron." House's fingers stopped mid-drum. He watched Cameron stride gracefully to the piano in the center of the room, not flinching when the soft spotlight focused on her.

"Hi, everyone." She grinned shyly into the microphone, trying to steady her shaking voice as her nervousness attempted to betray her. She started playing with the keys, testing melodies, trying to calm her nerves. She started playing her song, drawing out the introduction, trying to decide whether or not she wanted to look for him. She took a breath and began, her clear voice filling the room.

_Here we are, on Earth together.__  
It's you and I, God has made us fall in love it's true,  
I've really found someone like you._

House inwardly snorted, amused that she would pick such a sappy, naive song.

_Will it say, the love you feel for me?  
Will it say, that you will be by my side, to see me through,  
Until my life is through?  
_

_Well, in my mind, we can conquer the world, in love,  
You and I, you and I, you and I._

She made up her mind to stop scanning the room, telling herself that if he had actually changed his mind about not coming, her knowing so would not help her nerves. She told herself to close her eyes and focus on the words, focus on the smooth, sensual feel of the keys beneath her fingers.

_I am glad at least in my life, I found someone ,  
That may not be here forever, to see me through.  
But I found my strength in you._

He watched her, obviously enjoying herself. He was surprised that she had never mentioned this before, he had had no clue that she could play or sing, let alone that she was this good at either.

_Cause in my mind, you will stay here always, in love,  
You and I, you and I, you and I, you and I.  
In my mind,we can conquer the world, in love,  
You and I, you and I, you and I._

Cameron let the last notes fade to roaring applause, pleased with herself. The hardest part was over. She stood up and smiled gratefully at the crowd, finally seeing House standing in the back near her table, the only person in the room not clapping. Instead, a look of shock had been plastered all over his face. She felt the blush start in her cheeks and spread quickly down her neck when he locked eyes with her, not breaking his gaze. She could hear the question that she knew he was yelling in his head at her. She quickly smiled again, and hurried to take her seat at a table with Chase, Foreman, their dates, and Wilson and his wife.

"Damn Cameron! Why didn't you tell us you could sing like that?" Foreman exclaimed, reaching for the bottle of wine on the table, filling her glass.

"Thanks, for the wine and the compliment. And I've found that when word gets out about being able to sing, requests increase exponentially."

"Weren't you nervous?" Wilson's wife asked hesitantly, not knowing if she should be asking too much of someone whom she barely knew.

"Yeah, at first." Cameron smiled warmly at the woman. "It was a good way to start the evening." She lifted the glass to her lips, surprising herself when she drank more than originally planned.

"Especially after today, right?" Chase asked, before turning to explain the difficult day they had had with their current patient.

"Definitely after today. Was not a good pie day." Cameron chuckled to herself as everyone at the table adopted the same confused look. "You know, sometimes it's worth it, taking all the pies in the face, sometimes you come through it feeling good."

"Yeah," Wilson nodded, starting to catch on. "And how was your day?"

"Sometimes you just stand there... hip-deep in pie," Cameron said, giggling as she frowned at the now-empty glass in front of her. She turned to watch the nurse now performing some Norah Jones song. Wincing as the nurse grew flatter and flatter as the song went on, she turned back around to Foreman and Wilson chatting with House, who had taken the last chair at the table. Cutting Wilson off in mid sentence, he turned to her, a wry smile on his face.

"At this point the length of this conversation is way out of proportion to my interest in it. Care to get a drink?" Cameron hesitated for a second trying to see the joke in his eyes. Finding none, she nodded and he followed her to the bar. House ordered another scotch while she ordered a rum and cherry coke, rolling her eyes at House's comment about her "girly drink."

The stood near the bar, drinking in silence for a few minutes when House braved a conversation.

"You ever feel like something bad is about to happen?" Cameron finally spoke, breaking the tension that had started to build.

"You mean right now, or in general?"

"In general," she shrugged as she sipped her drink.

He nodded in agreement. "Eli's coming."

"I'm sorry, Eli?"

"Eli's coming-" House started, exasperation evident in his tone.

"Three Dog Night, I know. What does the song have to do with this?"

"Eli's something bad. A darkness."

"'Eli's coming, hide your heart girl.' Eli's an inveterate womanizer. I think you're getting the song wrong."

House rolled his eyes. "I know I'm getting the song wrong, but when I first heard it, that's what I always thought it meant, and things stick with you that way. You know how they say it's always calmest before the storm? That's not true. I'm a serious sailor. It isn't calm before the storm. Stuff happens," House finished quietly, leaving Cameron to think about what he had just said, an intense look settling over her features. He shifted uncomfortably.

"So, pie?" He asked, raising his eyebrows, trying to change the subject.

"Pie." She nodded her agreement. "Did you hear the whole comment, or just the word pie and that's what caught your interest?"

"I got the whole thing. You lied about your dress." She caught herself before she began to choke on her drink.

"Excuse me?"

"You said it was a, and I quote, 'hot little dress that starts too late and ends too soon.' Granted, it is sexy, and you look damn good, but it ends much too late." House's voice lowered to a near-growl, Cameron shivering, not missing the look of hunger in his eyes. He shifted towards her, pleased with her reaction. She moved towards him, closing the distance between them so he could feel her hot breath on his neck as she whispered, "You want to see _that_ dress, that's your call, sailor." She lingered for a moment, inhaling his cologne. She pulled herself away, and sauntered back to the table.

Cameron started in on her dinner, enjoying the light conversation, relieved when House finally joined the table again, glad she hadn't taken things too far. She had just taken a bite of her chicken when she heard 'Dr. Greg House' being called to the stage. In typical fashion, he got up without a word, sat at the piano and started playing.

_I've been really trying baby, trying to hold back the feeling for so long. _

Catching the mortified look on Cuddy's face, he decided to have mercy. "Just kidding." He flashed a smirk at Cuddy and seamlessly transitioned into his real song.

_What if there was no light.  
Nothing wrong, nothing right.  
What if there was no time?  
And no reason or rhyme?  
What if you should decide  
That you don't want me there by your side.  
That you don't want me there in your life._

She watched him play, embarrassed at her obvious lack of talent when compared to him. She chuckled to herself when she realized that the only time she could unabashedly look him in the eyes was when he wasn't looking back at her. It was harder to read him that way, but much less distracting. Her breath hitched and she was grateful that he wasn't looking back at her. This was a different House, completely connected to what he was doing, he was really in his element.

House settled into himself as he let his fingers glide over the keys, secretly enjoying the warmth coming from Cameron's stare. He didn't let himself look at her, but smiled a private smile, knowing she would notice.

_What if I got it wrong?  
And no poem or song  
Could put right what I got wrong,  
Or make you feel I belong?  
What if you should decide  
That you don't want me there by your side?__  
That you don't want me there in your life?_

_Ohhhhh, that's right,  
Let's take a break jump over the side.  
Ohhhhh, that's right,  
How can you know it if you don't even try?  
Ohhhhh, that's right._

He looked at her, and she could see in the teasing look saying that he knew that she had been watching him. As he narrowed his eyes slightly, she can read the challenge there. Drawing strength from his earlier compliment, for once she didn't break the stare, but allowed herself to look freely, sadness settling over her as she watched the doubt in his eyes grow, letting it consume him until it forced him to stare back down at the piano.

_Every step that you take,  
Could be your biggest mistake.  
It could bend or it could break  
But that's the risk that you take.  
What if you should decide  
That you don't want me there in your life?  
That you don't want me there by your side?_

_Ohhhhh, that's right  
Let's take a breath jump over the side.  
Ohhhhh, that's right  
How can you know it when you don't even try?  
Ohhhhh, that's right_

House finished the song, not looking up as he played, simply staring at the keys. When the song was over, he stood to thunderous applause and quickly nodded, leaving the spotlight as quickly as he could manage.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The night went smoothly considering the near-awkwardness that now lingered between House and Cameron. Wilson noticed that his friend could barely manage to look her way for the rest of the night, but wisely chose not to say anything. Instead, he turned his attention to Chase and Foreman, who were still grilling Cameron about singing. As it neared midnight, the lights flickered and the talking died down as the crowd focused on Cuddy once again.

"Thank you all so much for your generous donations, we don't have a total yet, but it, and the amount of our donation to the USO, will be announced in a few days. In the meantime, enjoy yourselves, the bar is still open, there's extra dessert and one last performer for the night. Ladies and Gentlemen, once again, Dr. Allison Cameron."

Groaning as Foreman and Chase started ribbing her again, she shushed them. As she got up, she reached her hand out and grazed House's shoulder, glad he didn't shy away from her. Cameron smiled warmly at the crowd now staring eagerly at her, and sat at the piano again. Surprised at her lack of nervousness, she closed her eyes began to play without hesitation.

_Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone.  
You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains._  
_I never wanted anything so much  
than to drown in your love and not feel your reign._

_Set me free, leave me be,  
I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall,  
Just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me._

Her eyes slowly opened, scanning the room until they fell on his, the corners of her mouth quirking upward at what she saw in them:

Admiration.  
Confusion.  
Amusement.  
Determination.  
Fear?

She swallowed hard and continued singing. As she turned away, he found himself studying her trying to find the tear in her teddy bear facade.

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone._

_Set me free, leave me be,  
I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall,  
Just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're onto me and all over me._

She played, not really focusing on what she was doing, letting the lyrics wrap around her like a coat of armor.

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down._

She let her voice soar above the crowd, the audience breaking into applause as she reached the climax of the song. Smiling, she continued, trying to sing over the noise.

_Oh, keeping me down.  
You're onto me, onto me and all over.  
Something always brings me back to you,  
Never takes too long._

To House's surprise, when she got up, she took the microphone from the stand as a man came from the back of the room and sat down at the piano, playing a livelier melody. The lights dimmed further and the warm spotlight left the piano bench, drenching it in darkness as it focused on Cameron.

_Don't know why there's no sun up in the sky,  
Stormy weather.  
Since my man and I ain't together,  
Keeps rainin' all the time._

Wilson kept his eye on House the whole time Cameron was singing. Taking in the defeated look that had taken up residence on his best friend's face, he kicked his good leg under the table and gave him a pointed stare.

"What?" House hissed across the table.

"I know what you're thinking," Wilson spat back as House rolled his eyes. "I do,' he insisted. "Don't fuck this up." Wilson kept his gaze on House as he sat back and refused to talk about it anymore.

_Life is bare, gloom and misery everywhere,  
Stormy weather.  
I cant get my poor self together,  
Keeps rainin' all the time!_

_So weary all the time  
When he went away the blues walked in and met me.  
If he stays away old rockin' chair will get me.  
All I do is pray the Lord above will let me,  
Walk in the sun once more._

As Cameron belted out the lyrics, she was surprised to see that along with the deafening applause, the crowd was now standing for her, the clapping never ceasing.

_Can't go on, everything I had is gone,  
Stormy weather.  
Since my man and I ain't together,  
Keeps rainin' all the time.  
So weary all the time.  
Keeps rainin' all the time._

Her voice faded beneath the din that had taken over the room; three men sounding suspiciously like Foreman, Chase, and Wilson shouting for an encore. House shot a look at Wilson as she said thank you, and when he turned back to look at her, she was gone.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

She slipped out the side door, and grabbed her purse, grateful that she had thought to stash it in the bathroom. She quickly made her way to the garage, stopping only to run her hands over House's motorcycle, wishing she was going home on it instead of in her car. Grateful that she had indulged and bought a convertible instead of a more "sensible car," she put the top down and drove home, the spring air and Joshua Radin keeping her warm and comfortable. When she got home, she opened the windows in her living room, a pleasant breeze wafting through the room. She poured herself a drink, sitting down to "The Godfather." Just as Michael and Kay had sat down to dinner at Connie's wedding, she heard the unmistakable sound of wood rapping against wood.

"Why didn't you tell me you were performing tonight," he growled as she opened the door, taking a step towards her.

Setting her jaw, she stayed put, refusing to back down. "Why didn't you tell me you were?" she purred dangerously, a hint of a smile playing on her lips as she took a step forward as well. She saw the determination in his eyes being replaced with fear and she yelled in her head for him to regain his confidence. The fear never left as he closed the breach between them and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. She moaned as his tongue traced her lower lip. She parted her lips and he slipped his tongue inside, smiling as he tasted the sweet sticky velvet of cherries and rum.

He pulled away slightly and mumbled into her mouth. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She jerked backwards, her eyes flashing an odd combination of anger and grief.

"Shut up, House. For once in your life, shut up and enjoy the moment." She pulled him back to her forcefully, sucking on his bottom lip it until she had enough access to press her tongue into the warmth of his mouth.

After a few minutes they parted to catch their breaths. "I feel-" he murmured, warm air caressing her neck. She furrowed her brow and chose not to speak, curious about where he was going with this.

"I feel you when you're not there. I feel your warmth in the conference room. The scent of your goddamn shampoo lingers in the office, fucking hours after everyone is gone. Why the hell is that? I can't give you what you want, Cameron, what you need. I'm not going to remember Valentine's day, or birthdays. I hate actual vacations, I watch cartoons, I don't cook, I hog the covers. I'm mean, I don't share. You're too nice for an ass like me, I'll hurt you. I'll demand all of you and give you nothing back; eventually you'll realize this, but by then it'll be too late. I'll hurt you, and I probably won't be all that sorry about it." She stared laughing uncontrollably, regretting the lack of contact this caused. Looking up at his angry, bewildered face made her laugh harder.

"What?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." She suppressed her laughter and House finally saw the admiration in her eyes.

She took a step back, and he subconsciously followed. "House, close your eyes." she said. He decided not to say anything, instead choosing to look at her like she was crazy.

"Just do it, damn it. Sometimes you make things so goddamn difficult," she barked at him, taking his hand and pulling so he would keep walking. "Just- close them," she pleaded. Rolling his eyes, he did, and allowed himself to be led down the hall.

"Right. Think twenty minutes into the future. What do you see? Not what you believe will happen, we all know not to rely on that. But what you _want_ to happen." Her tone was quiet now, soothing.

"I see you and me," he said simply. His breath caught as her hand began lightly running up and down his side; his voice faltered a little as he continued. "I see you under me, one hand in your hair, the other pinning your arms to the sheets." He opened his eyes noticing they had finally stopped, and she was backed up against her bedroom door. Her green eyes filled with lust, he could see her mind working overtime as she played out the scenario in her head.

"I see," his voice grew husky, his desire melting into his words, "sweat, trickling down your collarbone, pooling in the hollow between your breasts, waiting for me to lick it off. You'll taste sweet, tangy. No sorrow exuding from you, you deserve at least one night off," he finished, his voice had dimmed to a whisper as he absentmindedly nibbled at her collarbone.

"Greg," she groaned. He took that as a good sign and didn't look up. He found himself pleased at her saying his name when a jolt though his body that came to rest in his groin.

"Greg, wait," she tried again; he looked up, confusion, desperation painted on his features. "Forget all that other shit," she whispered earnestly. "Don't worry about this future, or any future. It doesn't fucking matter. Just think about the next day. only the next day. Why bother with that other crap. Nothing will change until you reach a situation where it needs to, so what the hell is it all for?" He allowed himself a smile as she spoke, leaning forward to pin her against the door and started a trail of kisses along her jawbone.

"It doesn't matter," he mumbled into her skin.

"It doesn't matter," she agreed as she found his hand and placed it on the doorknob, letting him choose the next move. He pushed open the door but quickly moved his arm around her, keeping her there. He wanted to do this right, for her. his thumb caressed her side as the other fingers slowly massaged her back. He closed his eyes and groaned as his palm splayed against the heat of her flat stomach. Calloused, tender hands ran through her hair, releasing more of her intoxicating shampoo. _Must remember to find out what that scent is... _He pressed the small of her back, pinning her to him and he stepped forward, taking her with him until her legs hit the side of the bed. Glad that he had already discarded his coat and bow tie, she quickly ran her small hands up the back of his shirt and grasped his tense, knotted back, pulling her down with him. Gasping as his teeth found her breast through the thin silk of the dress, her back involuntarily arched as a jolt rushed through her; he used this as an opportunity to get his hands behind her back, slipping down down the back of her dress, exploring dangerously low.

His head came to rest on her shoulder, his fingers still drawing abstract patterns on the curve where her back met her stunning little ass. He was glad she didn't question the sudden halt of what had been going on, just reached her hand up and started massaging his head. She let out a surprised gasp as he suddenly unzipped her dress, his lips resting on her neck, and following the expanse of naked skin left exposed as he pulled it down slowly.

"I want to see the stars," she whispered, his teeth nipping at her stomach. He pressed his smile into her breast.

"Literally or metaphorically?"

"Both," she groaned as his tongue teased her nipple.

"I would move this outside, but it's 15 degrees and there's snow on the ground."

"I guess I'll just have to settle for metaphorically then," she laughed, letting her hand trail down his legs, teasing the skin between his thighs. She chuckled to herself as he groaned and he pulled them up so she was perched carefully in his lap, legs twined around him.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The next night, her eyes shot open as her back arched painfully high, eliciting a moan from him as it changed their position, drawing him in deeper. She gasped, at the new depth, and at the glow in the dark stars now taped to his ceiling. Smiling, she made a mental note to track down whoever put them up for him, and thank them later.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The songs in this:

**You and Me- Michael Buble version  
What If- Coldplay  
Gravity- Sara Bareilles  
Stormy Weather- Zooey Deschanel/Samantha Shelton version**


End file.
